


Soon Enough to Die

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Second Age, Seige of Barad-dûr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet if that is their doom, it will be only right that they fall in bringing down the Great Shadow who would consume the world if allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon Enough to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Ramnaur, King of the Mallenrim, at the seige of Barad-dur  
> Prompt: Stone  
> Alternate Universe: Gaearon Rhûnen/Flame of Durin

He knows this will be his end, and has known it for much of his life. He knows he will not be buried by his kin in the stone of Orod Îdh, in honor and glory.

Looking up at the tower they have come to throw down, he knows he will not outlive this battle, and fears that his sons - of blood and of oath - will fall with him, and leave his daughters to weep over empty tombs. Yet if that is their doom, it will be only right that they fall in bringing down the Great Shadow who would consume the world if allowed.

"Will we see home, father?" His youngest is perhaps too young to be here, barely a man, and bare-cheeked for all his fighting.

"I will not see the sun rise over the waves again, but it is only my doom I can see. Yours is for your sight or lack of it to know." Ramnaur drew a breath before looking at his son, a brief smile crossing his face. "Come. Place my helm before the end."

Tomorrow will be soon enough to die, if his sons must meet the same doom.

**Author's Note:**

> Ramnaur is the King of the Mallenrim during the War of the Last Alliance, and he marches his army from the southern end of the Orocarni to join Elendil and Gil-Galad, though he doesn't know them beyond images from a prophetic dream. He is also the only King of the Mallenrim not to be buried in Orod Îdh, as he is the only king to die so far from home.


End file.
